


Benjamin Aaron Wheeler

by Xx_Emo_Scum_xX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character, Gen, Meet the Character, OC, UG, im so bad at tagging in sorry, oc template, you don't have to read this its lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Emo_Scum_xX/pseuds/Xx_Emo_Scum_xX
Summary: thank you Avistella on deviant art for the template. Basically a little bit about my character, Benjamin. :-D





	Benjamin Aaron Wheeler

**Author's Note:**

> oof

General

Full Name: Benjamin Aaron Wheeler  
Nickname: Ben, Bennie  
Reason for nickname: His friend, Peter, said Benjamin was much too long for him to say (lazy ass).  
Age: 16  
Sex: male  
Gender: male  
Place of Birth: Wisconsin  
Birthday: 12/29/01  
Currently living in: New York  
Species/Race: Human, has special powers though  
Ethnicity: Korean  
Occupation: high schooler, freshman because he has to redo his freshman year.  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexy  
Social Status: ehh, not popular  
Relationship Status: single  
Status: bi, shy, and ready to cry

Appearance

Body Build: skinny, but muscley  
Height: 5''3  
Weight: 130  
Skin colour: tan  
Hair style: short, curly, bangs  
Hair colour: naturally dark brown, but when he got his powers it turned blond  
Eye colour: naturally dark brown, but because of his powers, they are now an ice blue  
Distinguishing Features: dimples, bushy eyebrows  
Preferred Clothing: white tank top, brown leather jacket (with pins 'caus he's a dOrK), blue jeans, socks and spikes black boots  
Accessories: goggles 

Health

General health: okay, not bad not good.  
Posture: slouches, bad.  
Any physical illnesses?: nope  
Any mental illnesses?: Anxiety, depression, PTSD, anger issues.  
Take drugs?: yep, probably.  
Smoke?: yep, a lot actually.

Mental/Emotional State

Mental age: 15  
Act before thinking/Think before acting?: act before thinking  
Emotion-wise, generally: bad, he's terrible at handling emotion, and even worse at talking about it.

Conversation

Way of speaking: slurred, not very thought out, quick, angry.  
Common conversation starter: "got a lighter?"  
Swears?: yeah, mostly "shit"  
Made-up words?: nope  
Made-up language?: nope

Likes/Dislikes

Likes: smoking, skateboarding, stealing, doing illegal things, using his powers, girls, boys, all, dogs, Peter, i mean what, not, yeah.  
Dislikes: emotions, family, himself, anxiety, depression, police, laws.

Hobbies: smoking (is that a hobby?), skate boring, writing, listening to music. 

 

Habits: smokes, bikes tails, taps foot. Can't stand still.

 

Strengths/Weaknesses

Strengths: not being seen, being alone.  
Weakness: himself, emotions (ew) 

Powers: can turn invisible, can heal self but is TERRIBLE at it.

 

Education/Intelligence

Education: still in highschool

Secrets: his powers, but doesn't really care if you find out. How he blames himself for Peter's death.

 

Fears: Peter hating him, Having to lose another friend, himself, his abilities.

 

Dreams/Goals: get rid of all his anGer

 

Views/Opinions on...

Government: ew  
Religion: ew  
Economy: ew  
Technology: ew

Favourites

Food: pasta  
Colour: black  
Animal: tocan  
Number: 42  
Holiday: Christmas  
Season: fall  
Time of day: evening  
Thing to watch: birds  
Movie: paranorman  
Show: gravity falls  
Genre of music: classical (its relaxing, but can have a lot of emotion)  
Genre of literature: horror  
Genre of shows: horror  
Genre of movies: horror

 

Personality: angry, sarcastic, grumpy, but kind hearted, anxious, genuine, sad, jealous (there is more but I can't think.)

 

Relationships

Family: mother, father, dog, spark.  
Love interest: Charolette, p e t e r  
Friends/Allies: peter, charolette, Myrna, Lance  
Enemies: Morph


End file.
